Literally Meaningful
by Azura Eve
Summary: (SEVENTEEN/17) Bersama Mingyu, Wonwoo bisa menjadi diri sendiri. (MEANIE/Oneshoot/Completed)
**Disclaimer** : SVT © Pledis Entertainment. No profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

* * *

Wonwoo menutup novel yang selesai dibacanya.

Menaruh kembali ke rak, dia lalu berjalan menuju ujung barat perpustakaan. Pengunjung perpustakaan lumayan banyak; wajar karena sore hari adalah waktu yang tepat bagi para pekerja kantoran dan siswa sekolah memadatinya. Termasuk Wonwoo sendiri yang notaben masih kuliah.

Mengambil sebuah ensiklopedia dari susunan buku, Wonwoo menghampiri meja baca yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

Dia berbalik ketika punggungnya ditepuk.

* * *

 **Literally Meaningful  
(No Need a Pair of Ears if You Wanna Hear)**

 _-Azura Eve-_

.

.

.

 **Lenght/WC** : Vignette (2.000 words)

 **Pairing** : GyuWon.

 **Genre** : Romance, Friendship

 **Rating** : T (PG-13)

 **Summary** : Mingyu itu sederhana; dia berpikiran filosofis tanpa perlu dibahasakan.

.

.

.

 **Warning(s)** : AU; disability-theme; difable!GyuWon; plot-twist; self-beta

* * *

Pemuda lain bertubuh tinggi dengan sengiran aneh berada di depannya.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali, tapi sepertinya kau tidak mendengar sama sekali. Apa kau sedang menggunakan _headset_?" Wonwoo melihat pemuda itu bicara.

Beruntung dia telah diajari membaca ujaran sejak kecil. Jadi, kurang lebih dia paham apa yang pemuda itu ungkapkan. Sudah banyak yang keliru padanya, tapi Wonwoo tidak berniat berpura-pura atau semacamnya.

Dia mengulas senyum kecil sebelum mengangkat tangannya, menggesturkan isyarat dengan gerakan. Mulutnya ikut membentuk ucap: "Ma-af. A-ku ti-dak men-de-ngar."

Pemuda di depannya terperangah. Wonwoo melangkah tanpa berniat melihat reaksinya lebih jauh.

* * *

Sebenarnya, dia tidak terlahir tuli.

Wonwoo pernah mendengar. Dia masih memiliki sisa-sisa pendengaran bahkan sampai usia balita. Dia memiliki pengalaman mendengarkan lagu, karena ibunya suka musik. Namun seiring dirinya beranjak dewasa, derajat pendengarannya makin berkurang dan sekarang dia harus bergantung pada alat bantu dengar.

Bagaimanapun, menggunakan alat bantu dengar punya konsekuensinya tersendiri.

Wonwoo akan merasa tergelitik di telinga saat ada rangsang suara masuk ke kokleanya. Lain waktu, telinganya ngilu jika diisi suara keras yang amplitudonya tidak sesuai. Dan karena dia kurang suka, dia akhirnya tidak memakai alat bantu dengar kecuali benar-benar dibutuhkan.

* * *

Pemuda itu kembali ke perpustakaan di malam berikutnya.

Wonwoo terkejut pada awalnya, tapi dia mengabaikan dan hanya membaca bukunya di sebelah pemuda itu.

Satu jam berlalu, dan Wonwoo mulai risih dengan pandangan si pemuda yang hanya mengarah padanya yang tengah membaca.

Dia mengambil kertas, menulis dengan berisik. Lalu, meremas kertas tersebut dan melemparnya ke samping. Si pemuda sadar; membuka kertas tersebut dan menyuarakan isinya.

"Apa yang kauinginkan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

Si pemuda tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak menginginkan apapun. Aku hanya mau tahu nama."

Wonwoo mengambil kertas baru. Menulis lagi.

"Itu berarti kau menginginkan sesuatu dariku," Pemuda itu membacakan (lagi) tulisan Wonwoo.

"Yah, kau benar," Dia tertawa. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku Mingyu. Kim Mingyu." Dia mengulurkan tangan.

Wonwoo tidak langsung menyambut. Dia terlihat menimbang sejenak tapi Wonwoo menyambar lengannya. Dia merasa wajahnya menghangat walaupun itu hanya sebatas jabatan tangan.

"Won-woo."

"Bagaimana cara menulisnya?" Mingyu ingin tahu.

Wonwoo tak keberatan. Dia menulis aksara namanya di kertas baru kemudian menunjukkannya pada pemuda yang baru dikenal belum lama.

Mingyu mengangguk-angguk paham. "Namamu bagus."

Wonwoo tidak membalas tapi Mingyu tidak menagih tanggapan. Jadi, mereka bergulir ke topik lain. "Apakah kau datang ke sini setiap hari?" tanya Mingyu.

Saat Wonwoo akan merobek kertas lain dari buku tulisnya, Mingyu menahan dan menyuruh mereka saling bertatapan. "Kau tidak perlu selalu merobek kertas baru untuk menjelaskan sesuatu padaku. Bukankah kau bisa menggunakan bahasa ujaran?"

Wonwoo mengalah. Dia membahasakan pikirannya. "Ya. A-ku da-tang ke ma-ri se-ti-ap pu-lang da-ri kam-pus."

Mingyu berdecak kagum. "Woah. Aku salut. Aku hanya datang jika memang dituntut tugas, jika tidak ada perlu mana pernah," ucapnya.

"Ka-mu ju-ga ber-ku-li-ah?"

"Hmm. Ambil prodi Seni Musik dan sekarang semester dua." Mingyu menggembungkan pipi.

Dalam hati, Wonwoo tidak mengira begitu sebab Mingyu lebih seperti kakak kelasnya alih-alih mereka berbeda satu tingkat. Dan lagi, dia yang lebih tua.

"Ku-ki-ra ka-u su-dah ma-suk ta-hun ke-em-pat."

"Hei, kejam. Apakah wajahku setua itu?!"

Wonwoo tertawa dengan caranya karena Mingyu yang protes ternyata cukup menghibur.

* * *

"Halo, Wonwoo."

Mingyu melambai singkat.

Wonwoo mengangguk, menarik bangkunya dan mulai membuka buku.

"Kau sangat tertarik pada buku? Satu-satunya yang kaulakukan sejak kemarin adalah membaca, membaca, dan membaca."

"Ma-u ba-gai-ma-na la-gi," Wonwoo mengangkat bahu, "a-ku ti-dak se-per-ti ka-li-an ya-ng mam-pu men-de-ngar."

"Maksudnya?" Mingyu kebingungan.

Wonwoo mendesah, "A-ku be-la-jar da-ri bu-ku, ka-re-na te-ve mem-pu-nya-i su-a-ra da-n a-ku ti-dak ma-mpu me-la-ku-kan-nya. A-ku ha-rus me-nam-bah in-for-masi da-ri bu-ku ka-lau ti-dak i-ngin ke-ting-gal-an."

"Kau benar-benar punya semangat yang tinggi!" Mingyu tersenyum lebar.

* * *

"Kau harus membaca buku ini karena pengarangnya benar-benar menulis cerita berbeda daripada yang lain!" Mingyu berucap heboh saat Wonwoo bahkan belum mendudukkan diri sepenuhnya ke bangku.

Wonwoo menjulurkan tangan. Mingyu memberikan buku yang dimaksud. Dia tidak membaca banyak buku novel karena lebih tertarik pada sesuatu berbau ilmiah dibandingkan fiksi. Tapi bukan maksudnya dia sama sekali tidak membaca karya hasil imajinasi.

"A-ku su-dah ba-ca i-ni sam-pai ha-bis," katanya, setelah tahu bahwa buku tersebut adalah karangan _Cheonsa_.

"Ah, sayang sekali." Mingyu mengesah, "Tapi, tetap saja, bukankah Cheonsa pengarang yang berbakat? Aku sudah mengikuti banyak pengarang yang menulis romantis tapi tidak pernah ada yang membuatku tergila-gila sepertinya!"

"Bu-kan-kah ka-u ja-rang da-tang ke per-pus-ta-ka-an?" Wonwoo menjengitkan alis.

Mingyu melemas di bangkunya, "Aku hanya bilang jika aku jarang datang, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak pernah baca buku."

Wonwoo menutup mulutnya dengan telapak. "Ma-af, deh."

Mingyu meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa item seperti alat tulis dan nota kecil. "Begini-begini, di kelas aku rajin dan dikenal banyak dosen."

"A-ku per-ca-ya." Wonwoo mengerling.

* * *

"A-pa ka-u ti-dak le-lah se-la-lu me-ngun-ju-ngi per-pus-ta-ka-an wa-lau-pun ti-dak me-nyu-kai-nya?"

Mingyu menarik atensi dari novelnya saat Wonwoo tiba-tiba mencolek lengannya dari samping, mengajak bicara.

Dia terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum menjawab, "Jika aku tidak datang lagi ke perpustakaan bukankah itu artinya kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi?"

Wonwoo berkedip. "Me-mang-nya ke-na-pa ji-ka ti-dak ber-te-mu la-gi?"

Ini sudah masuk hitungan dua minggu dan mereka selalu melakukannya setiap hari. Dengan Mingyu yang duduk di sampingnya di meja baca perpustakaan. Sesekali mengobrol, tentang cuaca hari ini atau kehidupan kampus yang sedikit menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak mau."

Wonwoo heran dengan kata-katanya yang agak aneh. Tapi dia tidak membahas lebih lanjut alih-alih banyak pertanyaan dalam kepalanya.

* * *

Wonwoo berpikir Mingyu adalah pemuda yang sederhana, setelah semua.

Dia tipe yang menggunakan kaus kaki terbalik tapi tidak malu; dan berani menegur pria berbadan besar yang tidak mau mengalah pada anak-anak – ketika itu terjadi di ruang baca dan meja baca hanya tersisa satu buah.

Tapi, bersamanya Wonwoo menjadi diri sendiri.

Mingyu tidak pernah mengungkitnya yang jarang bicara, atau mengejek tawanya yang terlalu keras. Mingyu selalu berusaha mengikuti alur obrolan dan melengkapi kata-katanya yang rumpang. Mingyu membenahi tutur bahasanya yang salah dari ejaan.

Bukan berarti Mingyu membenci kesalahan, tapi dia ingin Wonwoo punya lebih banyak kosakata. Dan untuk melakukannya, dia perlu membenahi kosakata yang Wonwoo miliki saat ini dahulu. Wonwoo cepat belajar; dia hanya butuh tiga kali pengulangan dan Mingyu sudah bisa melangkah ke kata yang berikutnya.

Dari hanya mengenal nama satu sama lain, kini mereka bercanda seperti sepasang kawan lama.

* * *

Mereka berbagi musik, meski Wonwoo tidak bisa mendengar.

Mingyu akan memakai _plug_ kanan sementara Wonwoo yang kiri. Kemudian, Mingyu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari lirik lagu yang mereka dengarkan. Wonwoo berdecih ketika lirik tersebut ternyata pengakuan atau menceritakan tentang pasangan.

Wonwoo tidak suka lagu tentang cinta. Menurutnya, itu konyol karena isinya tak lebih dari curhatan anak remaja. Terlalu artifisial dan tidak nyata.

Mingyu sebaliknya. Dia sangat suka lagu-lagu cinta. Jadi, dia akan jahil mengganti lagu dari pemutar musiknya ketika Wonwoo tidak melihat.

Tapi ketika Wonwoo meminta ponselnya, Mingyu selalu memastikan dia mengembalikan lagunya ke daftar putar sebelumnya karena dia tidak ingin melihat Wonwoo mengamuk.

* * *

Wonwoo memiliki jadwal lumayan untuk dilakukan dalam sehari.

Pergi kuliah, membersihkan tempat tinggalnya, belajar kosakata baru, mengunjungi ibunya di akhir pekan, dan masih banyak lagi.

Tapi kini jadwalnya yang sudah banyak jadi makin banyak lagi karena dia punya Mingyu yang menunggu dia datang tiap malam di perpustakaan – tepatnya, di bangku baca.

Seharusnya dia tidak perlu meladeni Mingyu karena mereka bukan siapa-siapa kecuali dua orang asing yang tak sengaja mengenal.

Wonwoo tetap melakukannya. Tujuannya pergi ke perpustakaan kini bertambah sebuah, yakni melakukan satu-dua percakapan dengan Mingyu. Percakapan apa saja; sepanjang topiknya masih bisa disejajari Wonwoo.

Dia tidak keberatan sama sekali.

* * *

"Di an-ta-ra li-te-ra-tur da-n mu-sik, ma-na ya-ng le-bih ka-u-su-kai, Min-gyu?" tanya Wonwoo di suatu kesempatan.

Mingyu menutup buku yang telah habis dibacanya. "Tidak dua-duanya, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut. "Ba-gai-ma-na bi-sa?"

"Karena ada yang lebih kusukai daripada membaca buku dan mendengarkan lagu."

"A-pa?" Wonwoo mengorek lebih dalam.

Mingyu menerawang ke luar. Jendela perpustakaan yang sengaja dibuka sedikit membawa masuk udara musim semi. Beberapa orang pengguna jalan memadati kedai kopi.

"Aku suka kenyataan."

Wonwoo ditinggalkan bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, Wonwoo melempar sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ma-na ya-ng ka-u-pi-lih ji-ka di de-pan-mu a-da gu-la da-n o-bat? Gu-la ra-sa-nya ma-nis. O-bat ra-sa-nya pa-hit."

Dia sengaja membuat pertanyaannya terselubung. Pertanyaan ini berkaitan dengan perumpamaan psikologi.

Mingyu mengetuk dagunya, sok serius. "Obat."

Wonwoo menarik kesimpulan:

Kenyataan yang dimaksud Mingyu mungkin adalah hidupnya.

Manusia tidak bisa memperoleh hal yang lebih indah daripada hidupnya sendiri. Seindah apapun akhir dari sebuah cerita, jika masing-masing kita ditanya lebih pilih menjadi protagonis dalam karya romansa atau hidup kita sendiri, pasti kebanyakan akan memilih hidup menjadi diri sendiri; setragis apapun prosesnya. Sebab, hidup kita bersifat asli dan natural, tidak seperti plot dalam sebuah buku, atau lirik lagu yang telah diperkaya.

Dan lagi, walaupun akhiran buku indah, semua itu tak lebih dari sebuah imajinasi.

Wonwoo diam-diam mengerti.

Mingyu sederhana. Dia berpikiran filosofis tanpa perlu dibahasakan.

* * *

Keesokannya, Wonwoo absen mengunjungi perpustakaan karena sakit.

Badannya demam sebab dua hari lalu dia pergi menerobos hujan tanpa menggunakan payung.

Mingyu menunggu di tempat biasa selama kira-kira empat jam. Karena dia datang selepas senja, dan baru pergi setelah jam di tangannya menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Selama itu, yang dia lakukan adalah memainkan kakinya di bawah meja sambil berpangku tangan.

Saat Wonwoo kembali datang esoknya, Mingyu memberondong dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

"To-long sa-tu sa-tu, Min-gyu. A-ku de-ngar ka-u bi-ca-ra."

Anak itu mengeluh betapa harinya membosankan karena mereka tidak bertemu kemarin. Keluhannya cukup panjang; Wonwoo butuh minum di tengah-tengah tapi Mingyu belum berhenti bercerocos. Dia tidak bisa menyimpulkan apapun kecuali: "A-pa-kah ka-u me-rin-du-kan-ku?"

Mingyu memalingkan pandangan. "Bukan seperti itu."

Tapi Wonwoo tidak perlu pengakuan langsung untuk tahu. "Ka-re-na a-ku ju-ga me-rin-du-kan-mu."

Mereka sama-sama memanas karena kalimat Wonwoo terlalu blak-blakan dan jujur.

* * *

Mereka sepakat pergi keluar setelah membuat janji di malam sebelumnya.

Mingyu mengajaknya membeli eskrim dan Wonwoo memesan satu yang berlapis-lapis. Mereka memakannya di taman yang penuh dengan anak kecil. Ada yang main perosotan, ayunan, bahkan hanya menghambur-hamburkan pasir di kotak mainan.

Wonwoo bisa melihat ekspresi tertarik Mingyu. "Ka-u ja-ngan ber-pi-kir i-ngin me-la-ku-kan-nya ju-ga, Min-gyu." katanya.

Mingyu menoleh. Dia menjilat jarinya yang ketumpahan es cair dan menatap Wonwoo. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu pikiranku?" Dia pikir Wonwoo membaca pikirannya seperti dia adalah buku yang terbuka.

Wonwoo berniat sedikit main-main. "Ka-u ti-dak per-nah de-ngar bah-wa o-rang se-per-ti ka-mi pu-nya pe-ra-sa-an le-bih sen-si-tif da-ri-pa-da o-rang pa-da u-mum-nya?"

"Aku baru tahu."

* * *

Wonwoo tidak terkejut ketika Mingyu menawarkannya untuk menjalin hubungan berpacaran.

Lagipula, mereka dekat sejak awal. Bahkan, terlalu dekat. Walaupun hanya membaca buku bersama di tempat yang sama, bukankah itu dihitung masa pendekatan?

Tetapi, pacaran butuh komitmen dan kepercayaan. Wonwoo tidak mau sembarangan memberi kepercayaan semata-mata bukan karena takut dikhianati, namun dia ingin lebih membuktikan eksistensi. Bahwasanya, orang-orang difabel seperti dia bukan bahan ejekan dan masih punya harga diri.

Bukan berarti Mingyu mengajaknya pacaran untuk bermain-main; Wonwoo tidak ingin berburuk sangka. Dia hanya mau tahu motif dan diberi keyakinan. Mingyu tidak keberatan.

Sebab, saat ditanyakan tentang alasan, Mingyu langsung menjawab: "Karena aku ingin bersamamu."

"Ki-ta bi-sa te-tap ber-sa-ma se-ba-gai te-man." dalih Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum, "Tapi aku ingin teman dalam konteks yang lebih dalam. Aku ingin bisa mengenalkanmu pada teman-temanku. Bahwa aku sekarang punya seseorang untuk saling berbagi cerita hidup."

Wonwoo mengerutkan alis, "Me-mang-nya ka-u ti-dak ma-lu?"

Kali ini Mingyu yang bertanya alasannya.

"Ka-re-na a-ku tu-li, ten-tu sa-ja."

Dan pada kebanyakan kasus, mereka yang menyebut dirinya normal hanya menjalani suatu hubungan dengan orang-orang tuli tanpa ada niat serius.

Wonwoo tidak bisa mengenyahkan pemikirannya.

"Ke-na-lan-ku per-nah me-nga-la-mi-nya sen-di-ri. Di-a di-cam-pak-kan ka-re-na pa-sa-ngan-nya le-bih me-mi-lih pa-sang-an y-ang me-nu-rut-nya le-bih 'nor-mal'." tambah Wonwoo.

Mingyu menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Kau jangan merendahkan diri, Wonwoo." katanya, "Jika kau tuli dan itu membuatmu malu, harusnya aku yang lebih malu jika kau menerimaku jadi pacar."

Mingyu tersenyum lagi. Dia memang tukang tersenyum, berbeda dengan Wonwoo. Namun hari ini frekuensi dia tersenyum jadi berkali-kali lebih banyak dan Wonwoo ingin tahu kenapa.

"Kau mau kuberitahu rahasia?"

Wonwoo tidak tertarik bermain teka-teki tapi mungkin dia hanya akan tahu jawabannya jika dia mengangguk.

Pada akhirnya, Mingyu memang sederhana.

"Mataku hanya berfungsi sebelah."

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

 **zula's note:**

dor! meanie pertama yeayyyyyy! #hebohsendiri. aku dapat ilham(?) abis ngeliat video mereka yg di music encore atau apa rada lupa, pokoknya momen mereka nempelin kepala ituloh pasti tau. ._.) oya, sori buat yg gasuka meanie kujadiin karakter difabel di sini, ini cuman ff yaa xkxk. dan, maksud gyu itu matanya dia yg bisa dipake ngeliat cuma satu. fyi, tunarungu itu udah otomatis bisu karena input bahasa mereka kurang ((ya mau omong apa, dia aja gabisa denger, kan)) – dan, bahasa ujaran itu salah satu teknik/metode buat ngajarin tunarungu pemerolehan bahasa lewat mendayagunakan input luar yg keliatan (bibir) dan membedakan antara huruf vokal-konsonan dengan gerakan bibir. makanya, dialog wonwoo di sini dibuat kepotong-potong, itupun harusnya ga sejelas itu, soalnya yg keluar pasti cuma ao~ae gitu; misal, dia bilang putus – yg kedengeran sm gyu itu u—us. thus, kalo ngajarin metode ini syaratnya harus tatap muka dan mandang si tunarungunya krn dia bakal baca 'mulut' kita. kalo mereka di sini udh pake bhs ujaran, ditambah lagi isyarat tubuh. :)

udah ah ntr tambah banyak bacot. jgn jadi hantu abis baca ya? :D review gak mahal kok.

ps: sepanjang nulis aku selalu replay **My Reason** yg dinyanyiin **Kevin U-Kiss**. recommended!  
ps2: fic ini semacem ujicoba(?) krn aku pingin nulis pake gaya bahasa yg lebih sederhana ((soalnya ada yg bilang ff-ku rumit. aku bingung. -_-)a))


End file.
